Jealousy at its best!
by DaytimeFlowers
Summary: Arthur gets jealous in a big misunderstanding and tries to make Merlin as his own. PWP. I don't own Merlin.


**Warning: Dub-con, non-con, pure smutness...**

* * *

_Where. Is. Merlin_? Arthur thought as he stormed through the halls, looking for his 'good-for-nothing' servant. A servant that he had fallen in love with. However, no one, _no one_ could ever find out about that, not even Merlin. Arthur shook his head, he couldn't let his thoughts wander now.

It was at that time Arthur heard it, laughter, or more importantly, _Merlin's_ laughter. As he rounded the corner, the sight of Merlin, _his _Merlin, chatting happily with Morgana. Anger swelled inside Arthur as he watched them act so friendly together, like a new couple. He clenched his hand and swallowed, attempting to gather himself before shouting roughly,

"Merlin! What are you going?"

"Uh, talking to Morgana," he replied sheepishly, a blush creeping onto his face. Arthur finally took in that Morgana was holding a flower... that wasn't given to her by Merlin, was it?

Scowling, he tore out, "Yes, I can see that. What _should_ you be doing?" Arthur asked, as he grew further angrier as he saw Morgana's smile widen mischievously.

Merlin looked at his feet and begun to fumble with the edge of his red neckerchief. Arthur's pants felt tighter at the sight. Wait a minute, how could he be turned on by simply looking at a blushing servant? Of course this was _Mer_lin. "I should be cleaning your room, polishing your armor and mucking out the stables. Like you said this morning."

Arthur nodded his head, "Yes! Now if you would come with me, we have work to do."

"But-"

"Merlin-"

Morgana interrupted both of them saying, "Your duties are for more important than I, Merlin. You should go with Arthur."

Arthur looked at Morgana suspiciously. Was Morgana agreeing with him for once? Impossible. "Yes, Morgana is correct. Come _on_, Merlin."

Merlin gave Morgana one last glance before heading out of the room with Arthur moving to follow him.

"Oh, and Arthur, don't be too hard on Merlin, alright? After all I would suspect it would be his first time." Morgana said with a knowing look.

Arthur spluttered, "I don't know what you're-"

Morgana stared pointedly at his trousers where a small tent that Arthur didn't know had risen could be seen. Arthur blushed, and hoped that Merlin hadn't noticed but Merlin was usually oblivious to every hint Arthur pushed his way it wouldn't matter. Arthur hurriedly walked after Merlin leaving a smirking Morgana behind.

Merlin was more than confused, and quite a bit angry at Arthur's intrusion. Hadn't Arthur better things to do than temper with Morgana and his business? He had told Morgana about his magic and they had grown closer, but it was only through friendship since Merlin knew that Morgana had eyes on Gwen. After awhile, Morgana had also squeezed out of him his odd feelings towards Arthur. She had been helping him decide on what kind of flower Merlin could secretly deliver to Arthur later that day. Merlin sighed as he glanced behind him to see Arthur catching up to him. Arthur wouldn't have noticed even if Merlin had delivered anonymous flowers, there were plenty of girls who dream over him.

Arthur soon caught up with Merlin and lead him towards his room. Once inside, the door slammed immediately and Arthur pushed Merlin against it.

Merlin winced as his head hit the hard door and he said shakily, "Arthur? What are you-"

Words died on his lips as he saw Arthur's hungry gaze. Damn. He was hot. Merlin swallowed, the close proximity of the two brought up reactions inside his body that Merlin could not suppress.

"Arthur-" Merlin tried again, but this time was silenced with Arthur's lips on his.

Merlin's eyes widened and he brought up his hands to push Arthur away however Arthur didn't budge and Merlin doubted he even noticed. Arthur pushed Merlin further into the door and plunged his tongue into the warm, wet cavern of Merlin's mouth.

Merlin couldn't stop a moan from coming from his throat. God, Arthur was a good kisser. He searched every dip and crescent of his mouth, coating it with a minty, yet somehow 'Arthur-y', taste. Shyly, Merlin's tongue slowly ventured out and Arthur met it angrily. Their tongues danced and Merlin closed his eyes concentrating only on Arthur.

Then Merlin thought again. This was _wrong_. He was a servant!

Merlin struggled to turn his head away. Arthur frowned and pulled back slightly with a trail of saliva holding them together.

"Wait, Arthur! We can talk this through-"

Arthur growled, and stuck his knee out between Merlin's legs. He ground against Merlin's groin making him gasp. Merlin bit his lip trying to think through the onslaught of pleasure. His body was very interested in simply submitting to Arthur, but it was wrong! Merlin brought a hand up to cover his mouth muffle the moans that were begging to be let out.

"Wait? _Wait_?" He snarled. "I have waited long enough. All those times you were talking to the knights or the other servants or _anyone_, all I've wanted was to bend you over the nearest table and show them who you really belong to."

He leaned in closer and whispered into Merlin's ears, "You don't know how long I have fantasized this moment, and what I have in store for you."

Merlin shivered as one of Arthur's hands trickled downwards and brushed against his erection. Merlin let out an embarrassing moan much to his horror. In return, Arthur smirked.

Arthur's hand tugged down his pants to reveal his throbbing cock. Merlin gasped as Arthur wrapped his hand around it and agonizingly slowly started to pump it.

Merlin clawed at the door, trying to find something, anything to grip onto, "A-Arthur, d-don't, ah, stop i-it!"

Arthur smiled smugly at the sight of Merlin coming undone by his hand, "I think I can do whatever I like, _Mer_lin."

Arthur was the only thing that supported Merlin as his knees became weak as Arthur swept his thumb across the head briefly.

"But, A-Arthur, why-, oh god," Arthur's hand sped up, making Merlin lose his ability of creating full sentences. Arthur kissed him again, still speeding up. Merlin felt the heat start to coil, and felt himself tightening. He screamed into the kiss as he came into Arthur's hand.

Arthur wrung every last drop from him as he came down from his high, yet, Arthur didn't stop stroking even after. Merlin's pants and the squelches filled the room as his cock grew hard again.

Arthur spoke huskily, "Don't think that we're finished Merlin, we've barely even started." He took Merlin's trembling and boneless body to the bed and straddled him. He took off his shirt and threw it carelessly across the room.

Merlin was still breathless as Arthur tore off his shirt. He took his neckerchief as well revealing untouched, pearly skin. Arthur leaned down to bite it while fumbling with the neckerchief in his hands.

"Ouch! Arthur, you-" Merlin's vision was severed by a cloth covering eyes. Arthur tied the neckerchief firmly behind Merlin's head then admiring his handiwork. A naked Merlin was scrambling around blindly, attempting to sit up at the same time as trying to take off the blindfold.

"Arthur!"

The man laughed. "I think you need to be shown just who you belong to, Merlin." Arthur gave feather touches to Merlin's erection and tore a small strip from the sheets beneath him then tying it firmly around it. Merlin groaned at the sudden pressure, unable to resist from thrusting up for any friction but not getting any.

Arthur tutted, "Weren't you complaining just a few minutes ago? Really, you don't have a backbone."

Merlin's head turned frantically at his voice and jumped when he felt a wet finger slide in between his thighs and further down towards his puckered hole. It circled a few times then slid in. Merlin whimpered and tried to move away.

Arthur hesitated. "Is this your first time?"

Quivering, Merlin nodded. Arthur felt a wave of excitement rush down to his neglected cock.

"Relax." He ordered. And he pushed in again, slower. Once he was to the knuckle he wriggled his finger around eliciting a moan. He pressed in a second finger and Merlin hissed slightly but he soon stretched to fit. He started to thrust the digits in, out, in, out, and Merlin hardly noticed when a third one was added in. Arthur curled his fingers, searching...

Merlin cried out and arched his back, all thoughts driven from his mind.

"There!" He managed to bite out through heavy pants.

Arthur abused the prostate making Merlin writhe under his touch. He could see Merlin's cock pulse as Merlin thrust up his hips but unable to climax due to the fabric tied around it.

"_Arthur._" Merlin said exasperatedly.

Arthur pulled out his fingers loving how Merlin whimpered at the loss of them. Finally, Arthur shed his pants, letting his erection be released from its uncomfortable confines. It ached, and it leaked as he nudged Merlin's entrance, startling. Slowly, he intruded Merlin.

Arthur had to take deep breaths to control himself. Merlin was so tight, so hot. He got hilt-deep and waited for Merlin to adjust. His chest heaved up and down trying to get used to the alien sensation.

"I want to see you. Please, Arthur." Sighing, Arthur removed the neckerchief, making Merlin gasp as he shifted slightly. His startling blue eyes stared up at him. Arthur ground his hips experimentally, wringing a moan from Merlin and making him wind his arms around Arthur's neck.

Arthur began to thrust, building speed. He changed the angle slightly and Merlin screamed.

Again and again, Arthur pounded into his prostate, with Merlin yelling and squirming beneath him but still unable to climax.

"Arthur, _please_."

"Say it."

Merlin blushed and Arthur slowed down, listening intently.

"A-Arthur-"

"Say it." Arthur rubbed against that special spot inside him making Merlin see stars, getting rid of all logic he had held.

"L-Let me come."

Arthur smiled and then mercilessly slammed into Merlin while swiftly taking off the cloth that tied his ereection. He held his cock and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"Arthur!" Merlin's orgasm caused him to clench his muscles around Arthur bring him over the edge as well. His buried his seed deep in Merlin.

Arthur slid gently out of a half-asleep Merlin and then collapsed beside him covered with Merlin's cum.

He brushed some hair out of Merlin's perfect face and leaned forward to kiss him lightly.

"You are mine forever, Merlin."


End file.
